ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The End of Vegeta
The End of Vegeta (無念...!! 誇り高きサイヤ人·ベジータ死す, Munen...!! Hokori Takaki Saiya Jin Bejita Shisu) is the eleventh episode of the Frieza Saga and the eighty-sixth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on April 17, 1991. Its original American air date was October 5, 1999.Contents show SummaryFrieza continues to pummel Vegeta, while strangling him with his tail. Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan know that they can no longer save Vegeta and look on in horror. Finally, Frieza throws Vegeta into a nearby wall and prepares to deliver the killing blow, promising the others that they will be next.FriezaGrabsVegetaFrieza meets Goku for the first timeSuper Saiyan GoateeAdded by Super Saiyan GoateeGoku pinpoints their location and appears at the battlefield just in time. After sharing a warm welcome with his friends, Goku bravely walks up to Frieza and the two are finally acquainted. Frieza appears to recognize Goku's face, and when he hears Vegeta address him as "Kakarot", he suddenly realizes that Goku is another Saiyan, the son of Bardock, a Saiyan who challenged him briefly after the death of King Vegeta. Frieza killed Bardock along with the rest of the Saiyan race that same day.GokuHealedAndBackGoku finally arrivesKill YouAdded by Kill YouGoku claims not to care about his race or his father's demise, and challenges Frieza, to the shock of Frieza and Vegeta. Frieza attacks, but Goku easily dodges and kicks Frieza square in the jaw, effectively making him the first to harm Frieza in his final form. Frieza then fires a barrage of death beams which Goku manages to deflect with little effort, stunning Frieza. Though beaten and battered, Vegeta begins laughing at Frieza claiming that Goku is a Super Saiyan and'will defeat him. Irate, Frieza fires a Death Beam directly through Vegeta's heart, mortally wounding him.Dying, Vegeta begs Goku not to be so merciful with Frieza as he was with him, Nappa and the Ginyu Force, claiming that Frieza is not the type to be shown mercy. Goku tries to deny Vegeta's claims, stating that everyone deserves a chance to change their ways, even Frieza. However, Vegeta then explains the true horrors of Frieza in flashback form: Vegeta as a kid, along with his father King Vegeta and his soldiers, are mercilessly attacking an alien race while protected with an Energy Shield. King Vegeta then uses an Explosive Wave to destroy not only the planet they are on, but two neighboring planets. As Vegeta (adult) and King Vegeta chuckle about the occurrence, it then shifts to Frieza laughing as he "holds" Planet Vegeta as if it were a puppet. It then cuts to Frieza's killing of King Vegeta, while looking on and coldly stating "Long live the king!" as King Vegeta's pendent lands at his feet. As the flashback ends, Frieza starts cackling and priding himself on his destruction of Planet Vegeta and his Genocide of the Saiyans. EndOfVegetaVegeta dies at Goku's feetKill YouAdded by Kill YouDespite Goku's pleas to stop talking and save his strength, Vegeta tearfully pours out his history to Goku: Frieza extorted King Vegeta and the Saiyan race into working for him, and even took him away from his father when he was a little boy, threatening to kill King Vegeta if he refused to obey him, but despite Vegeta's obedience, Frieza still killed King Vegeta along with Bardock and the rest of the Saiyan race. Goku is touched by this, finally understanding the reason behind Vegeta's hateful nature, while Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin look on horrified upon learning of this.With his final breaths, Vegeta begs Goku to destroy Frieza no matter what and not let him turn anymore innocent people into killing machines. Vegeta finally dies, and Goku buries him as a sign of respect after creating a burial grave with a brief flash of eyes, thanking him for saving Gohan, reviving Piccolo and buying time for him to heal. Fuelled with a desire for revenge for all the fallen, Goku vows to destroy Frieza. BattlesVegeta vs. Frieza (Final Form)Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form)TriviaThe End of Vegeta - Krillin art errorKrillin without the hole in his armorSuper Saiyan 7 SomebodyAdded by Super Saiyan 7 SomebodyThere are many errors in the artwork in this episode, including, but without limitation, the following:At the beginning, Krillin is seen standing alongside Piccolo and Gohan, but his Battle Armor is completely intact, despite having been skewed by Second Form Frieza earlier in the saga.When Vegeta is thrown into the hill, the back of his armor is significantly damaged. For the rest of the series, until he disposes of this armor, the back is completely intact except for the hole that Krillin blasted through him.Even in the front, right before he died, there were several cracks in his armor, allegedly from the beating he took from Frieza, that were gone when he was revived by Shenron.In the FUNimation Dub, when attempting to finish off Vegeta immediately prior to Goku's arrival, Frieza says to Vegeta "Good night, sweet prince," a reference to the Shakespeare play Hamlet.In the Remastered edition, Sonny Strait also redubbed his lines as Bardock in order to keep up continuity with Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku and Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, and also to make him sound less like Krillin. Also, Bardock's line, "This is for all the people that we killed in your name!", has been Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes